Nintendo X DC
''Nintendo X DC ''is an upcoming crossover fighting video game beign developed by NetherRealm Studios and published by Nintendo. It is crosses over universes between Nintendo and DC Comics. The game will beign release in July 7, 2018 for Nintendo Switch, but other consoles does not release and could be PC, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. Gameplay If been mixed for all Draconian Games between the Battle Rhythm, BeastKnights, Superpowered, Top Strife, War Gods, Guardian of the Dark Era, Reign of Violence, SFC and Clash of the Creatures. The gameplay is mostly based on Injustice: Gods Among Us and it's sequel Injustice 2 though with some Special Moves with Meter Burns, Character Traits, Super Moves, Stage Interactions/Transitions and Clash/Wager. You can use Gears and Abilities to make your own unique style and moveset for your characters like in Injustice 2. Story The story begins with Tabuu, the "embodiment of Subspace". Tabuu resides within Subspace, a realm of empty darkness, and wishes to destroy all of reality by breaking it into pieces and dragging them into Subspace. Tabuu himself is incapable of leaving Subspace, but he can observe the world and manipulate its inhabitants, in an effort to create an army with which to carry out his plans. Meanwhile, a ruthless despot known as Darkseid appears before Tabuu, seeing as he has a similar goal in mind, which is to destroy all of reality. This then leads to them teaming up to bring the universe to total annihilation. Across fused two villians into "Tabseid", worlds collide is diswear. They also use this opportunity to cause a world merge crisis, which pits the Nintendo and DC Universe against each other. Rosters Nintendo Universe Default * Bowser * Captain Falcon * Donkey Kong * Falco Lombardi * Fi * Fox McCloud * Galleom * Ganondorf * Ghor * Greninja * King Dedede * Kirby * Knuckle Joe * Leon Powalski * Link * Lucina * Luigi * Lyn * Mario * Meta Knight * Ness * Peach * Pikachu * Samus Aran * Shulk * Tabuu (Sub-Boss) * Wario * Wolf O'Donnell * Yoshi * Zelda Purchase * Alexandra Roivas * Aran Ryan * Ashley * Bald Bull * Black Shadow * Charizard * Chrom * Cia * Dark Samus * Dickson * Don Flamenco * Egil * Fiora * Gandrayda * General Scales * Ghirahim * Great Tiger * Hades * Ike * John Raimi * Kat * King K. Rool * Krystal * Lana * Little Mac * Lucario * Magnus * Marth * Mewtwo * Midna * Mr. Sandman * Mrs. Arrow * Mumkhar * Nabooru * Palutena * Panther Caroso * Piston Hondo * Pious Augustus * Pit * Pyrrhon * Reyn * Ridley * Rosalina * Roy * Rundas * Samurai Goroh * Sharla * Sirica * Super Macho Man * Takamaru * Validar * Volga * Vorkken * Von Kaiser * Walhart * Waluigi * Wart * Wonder Red * Zant * Zoda DC Universe Default *Aquaman *Ares *Atrocitus *Bane *Batgirl *Batman *Beast Boy *Blue Beetle *Catwoman *Cyborg *Darkseid (Sub-Boss) *Deadshot *Deathstroke *Flash *Gorilla Grodd *Green Arrow *Green Lantern *Harley Quinn *Joker *Killer Frost *Lex Luthor *Martian Manhunter *Penguin *Plastic Man *Shazam *Solomon Grundy *Static *Supergirl *Superman *Wonder Woman Purchase * Arkham Knight * Atom * Anarky * Azrael * Bizzaro * Black Adam * Black Canary * Black Manta * Blackfire * Booster Gold * Brainiac * Captain Boomerang * Captain Cold * Cheetah * Copperhead * Deadman * Despero * Doctor Fate * Doomsday * Etrigan * Felix Faust * Firestorm * General Zod * Gentleman Ghost * Hawkgirl * Hawkman * Huntress * Jinx * John Constantine * Jonah Hex * Killer Croc * King Shark * Kyodai Ken * Larfleeze * Lobo * Metallo * Mr. Freeze * Mister Terrific * Nightwing * Ocean Master * Poison Ivy * Ra's al Ghul * Ragdoll * Raven * Red Hood * Red Tornado * Riddler * Robin * Rorschach * Scarecrow * Sinestro * Spectre * Starfire * Swamp Thing * Terra * Two-Face * V * Vixen * Wonder Girl * Zatanna Arena TBA Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games